someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki
Latest Videos! Welcome Team SOG!!! Welcome Team, or random person who stumbled upon this page while venturing through the vast jungle that is the internet! This is the official Wiki of SomeOrdinaryGamers! This wiki is specifically created for the express purpose of posting your creepypastas for me to review! Anyone can post but please make sure it isn't a troll pasta or it will be removed!!! We are proud of our users, pages, and edits! ~'Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki's rules of usage page!' [http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Etiquette_%26_Expectations ~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki Chat rules and expectations!] ~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives, a page displaying the history of Team SOG! ~''Found that creepypasta on here that stood out more than any other? Make sure you check out our Creepypasta of the Month! page to vote for the creepypasta that you enjoyed (or suffered from) the most! ~Team SOG is over '''500,000' strong!!! On 21 November 2015 Mutahar's SomeOrdinaryGamers channel posted its 1,000th video! What a milestone! Here's looking forward to the next thousand! Announcements! ~Congratulations to Sshakenbakee for winning Urkelbot's first ever Halloween Trick-or-Treat short story contest 'with his story 'Kura!' '''Please take a little time to read his story, and some of the other entries available on the contest page, or anything with the tag [[:Category:Trick or Treat 2015|'Trick or Treat 2015']]'. Thanks again to all participants! ~Congratulations to the ''Creepypasta of the Month'' ''of'' November: Three Red Seconds by Stormlilly' Be sure to vote for the 'Creepypasta of the Month 'for 'December 'here! ~Congratulations to the 'Creepypasta of the Year' of 2014!: EricTrichotillomania by Fryz! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Year ''for 2015 ''here! ~Congratulations to author TheJoker95User:MLAToday For having their pasta Godzilla 1971 Uncut Footage make it to Haunted Gaming! Make sure to congratulate the author for making it to this prestigious title! ~Ever wanted to have your own Wiki Chat Emoticon? Well, no need to keep wishing, because if you can successfully reach 500+ edits on the wiki then the admins will gladly create you your own emoticon using an image of your choice! What are you waiting for? Get out there and start editing! ~Need some inspiration? Check out the Creepypasta Trading page, to swap ideas, works in progress, or story series. ~Follow us on Twitter and like us on Facebook for regular updates at @SOGWIKI, SomeOrdinaryGamers Facebook Group and SOG Wiki Facebook! Also, check out the SomeOrdinaryGamers SubReddit! IMPORTANT NEW WEBSITE INCOMING! I've paid a web team to help design us a SOG website... for all the administrators here I'd like you all to just comment or drop a new article with what your desire is... you guys have a whole new section on the front page... this is gonna be a big thing and EVERYONE here will be a major pillar of that since this is what my channel is and you all have been there... this will be a new dawn for us and we'll have our own home on the internet with you all as the leaders on that site alongside me and some close friends :) Welcome to 2015 Team SOG! A new bright year for all of us! - Mutahar Nightmares & Dreamscapes A page dedicated to sharing some of the most realistic scary stories to ever grace humanity. Sleep well, Children... Everybody Talks! A page dedicated to chat and the spreading of kickass, "Everyone Talks". A personal addition, by Auron. Hope you guys enjoy! Creepypastas! * Click Here to enter the creepypasta section and create your own page and post your creepypasta! * Click Here Have a theory about a certain game, or a certain event in a game? Post it here and show your opinion to the world! * Click Here 'to enter the ONLY special listing dedicated specifically towards fanfictions and other fan works. '* Click Here for an easy guide on how ''to create your own page, write your own creepypasta, and submit it to the creepypasta list for all the world to see! '* Click Here' Learn the Trick of the Trade! Learn how to write Pasta's that will make people afraid of the dark again with our Tips and Tricks! '* Click Here' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Month! '* Click Here' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Year! '* Click Here' for a guide to adding categories. '* Click Here' to trade ideas for creepypastas and team up to work on them. '* Click Here''' for some guidelines created for newcomers to the writing hobby. Latest Activity Category:Awesome Category:Site Administration